RED
by LoveStories101
Summary: RETIRED EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. Stories of the gang,during and after the movie. A few one-shots and fluff. SarahXFrank VictoriaXIvan and crazy Marvin.


Ch. 1

_"They've got Sarah"Victoria stated._

_Frank turned to walk back._

_"Frank, you're no good to her dead " she tried to reason with him._

_"We've gotta move," Marvin pointed out,loading his gun as a car came to a stop in front of them._

_A stocky Russian man hops out from the car, "Now is not the time to waste."_

_"Ivan?" Victoria questioned._

_"ZAchik Moy."_

_"Nice to see you too Ivan," She stated with slight surprise._

_"Did he just call you bunny?" Frank looked at Victoria with confusion._

_She gave Frank a glare and shook it off, " Life sometimes is complicated..."_

_Victoria,then climbed up the snowbank in front of them and quickly walked to the car._

_As she walked past Ivan,she heard him whisper her name._

_A small sadness overcame her as she unloaded and packed away her gun,before climbing into the car._

_Frank climbed into the front and Marvin sat beside Victoria._

_"Any closer and i will kill you," Victoria threatened,as Marvin squished into the back seat with her._

_Marvin looked to Frank and Ivan,who had amused expressions on their faces._

_Ivan then stepped on the gas and quickly drove off._

_"You know how i said we were all going to be killed if we went to see her?" Marvin asked._

_Frank nodded._

_"Now we are all going to be killed being squished into this car with her," Marvin received a slap to the face by Victoria._

_"No,just you," she smirked._

_A few seconds later,they pulled into a drive way to a beautiful log house._

_Marvin climbed out of the car,Victoria following._

_"I have already picked up your bags and everything,they are in your rooms," Ivan said._

_"Thank you," Frank said._

_Slowly,they all walked to the front door._

_"I am going to change," Victoria said,walking into the house._

_Frank and Marvin stayed out on the porch._

_"I will be back with drinks," Ivan smiled as he walked through the door._

_A big white winter coat fell from Victoria's shoulders,Ivan stared at the woman before him._

_Victoria still had a cream sweater on._

_Although her back was turned at him,he could tell what she was feeling._

_He was about to walk up to her and wrap his arms around her,but instead he chose life._

_Ivan then continued on into his kitchen to get the drinks._

_Out of the cupboard he took four small glasses,filling them each with his favorite drink._

_He then walked out to find Victoria,Frank,and Marvin in an awkward quiet silence._

_"A toast?" the russian man suggested._

_Everyone took a small glass and raised it._

_"To Joe..." Frank said sadly._

_"To Joe..." Marvin answered._

_"To Joe..." Victoria whispered softly._

_Everyone put the glasses to their lips and drank it._

_Frank sat worrying about Sarah._

_It didn't help that Marvin was going on and on about what they had probably done to her._

_Seeing that Frank was upset,Victoria turned to Marvin and sharply whispered,"Marvin!"_

_Frank stood up and walked into the house._

_Everyone watched sadly._

_"You idiot!" Victoria exclaimed._

_Ivan slightly smiled at her beautiful voice yelling at the coo-coo man._

_A feeling came to him,that he should go and talk to Frank._

_He did just that._

* * *

_The Fundraising Gala_

_Victoria stood in the middle of the dance floor alone, scanning the surrounding area when Ivan came behind her and spun her around. _

_He pulled her into a slow dance._

_"Moves like that could get you killed," she warned._

_"Your radiance tonight renders me almost speechless," he looked into her eyes._

_"Almost," she repeated._

_Dipping her backwards slightly with the music,he watched as her elegant head lifted._

_"What are you grinning at?" she looked at his very pleased expression._

_"I've always dreamed of killing an American president" he stated proudly._

_"Vice president," she reminded him softly._

_"Mmm whatever," he shrugged, looking at her fondly._

_With a smile,he said, "Having you in my arms once again, I get carried away."_

_"Really?" She implied sarcastically._

_"Tell me you love me," he whispered into her ear._

_Victoria looked at him then looked down again uncertain as to his answer, "It's been a long time, Ivan."_

_"Blink of an eye," came his response._

_Victoria heard the music stop,but Ivan didn't let go of her or stop dancing._

_"Ivan...the music stopped."_

_Ivan let go of his love and smiled._

_"Oh it has..."_

_He kissed the back of her hand and began to walk off._

_"Oh!Ivan!" Victoria suddenly remembered._

_Ivan returned to her._

_He watched as she opened her purse and took out a rectangular spray bottle-like object._

_Smiling,he took the spray and then Victoria's hand._

_Bringing it to his lips,he kissed the palm of her hand._

_Victoria smiled lovingly back._

_Ivan then went around spraying the spray and Victoria went to meet Marvin down the stairs._

_As soon as Marvin came into sight,Victoria took her shoes off and slipped her feet into the black boots Marvin left for her._

* * *

_Victoria Is Shot_

_"Marvin,go.I will only slow you down," Victoria panted as she slowed to a stop._

_Marvin nodded reluctantly and ran off._

_Victoria looked for a way out,praying that she wouldn't meet anyone in this underground room._

_If she was found,it would not end well._

_She was wounded,unarmed,and would be outnumbered._

_Finding a door,she tried jiggling it open._

_It was locked._

_Backing against the door,she sighed._

_"Bunny?" came a familiar deep voice from behind her._

_"Ivan," Victoria breathed._

_"I believe i could be of service," Ivan said,unlocking the door._

_Victoria collapsed into his arms._

_He picked her up and carried her towards a door leading to his car._

_"I do love you," she whispered to her love._

_"I know," Ivan said simply._

* * *

**_This chapter was just a couple moments during the movie._**

**_The next chapter will be set at the end of the movie,when they are in the car and they relize that they are all free again._**

**_Sarah and Frank kiss too!:D_**

**_LOL at Marvin's face._**


End file.
